Hitherto, as a welded structure, laser welded-shaped steel has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The laser welded-shaped steel is obtained, by melting and joining a T-shaped joint section, which is formed by being pressed perpendicularly to an end of a web material against a flange material made of a steel plate by one-pass irradiation with laser beam from one side.